warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Jetbike
Chapter]] A Jetbike is a fast and highly manoeuvrable vehicle that is powered by advanced anti-gravitic technology which propels them above the surface of the ground. These sleek vehicles can be used to carry a passenger into the air above the maelstrom of battle. A Jetbike is usually armed with some type of anti-personnel weapon such as twin forward-firing Bolters that are synchronised to fire simultaneously and which can lay down a withering haiil of fire against lightly armoured targets. In the current 41st Millennium, this archaic technology is virtually extinct. History Jetbikes are a nearly extinct form of archeotech that dates back to the earliest days of the Imperium of Man. During the Horus Heresy, many Space Marine Legions as well as other Imperial organisations, such as the Legio Custodes and the Sisters of Silence, also fielded Jetbikes. These formidable and sleek craft allowed its riders to soar at great speed across the battlefield, held aloft by archaic anti-gravitic technology lost to the Tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus in the 41st Millennium. Imperial Jetbikes Today, Jetbikes are rarely utilised by Space Marines Chapters. Those Chapters that do maintain some examples of this bygone technology are privileged to ride to war on these ancient war machines left over from the days of the Great Crusade. Armed with a ferocious twin-linked Bolters or Plasma Cannon, the Jetbike is feared by the Space Marines' foes. This nigh extinct anti-gravitic archeotech is highly prized, as it has not been seen in the service of the Imperium in millennia. The elite 2nd Company of the Ravenwing of the Dark Angels Chapter have an example of a Venerable Jetbike which is utilised by Grand Master Sammael, who is able to launch lightning fast assaults and ride down the enemies of the Chapter from astride his ancient war machine. Eldar Jetbikes The Eldar are the undisputed masters of anti-gravitic technology, and their jetbikes are a swift moving force that is justifiably feared by any who have faced them. They are ideal for making raids on unsuspecting enemies, able to strike without warning from behind dense terrain, before using their superior speed and handling to escape. Each of these deadly vehicles are armed with twin forward-firing Shuriken Catapults that are synchronised to fire simultaneously, or a single deadly Shuriken Cannon. Dark Eldar Jetbikes Reavers are those Dark Eldar fascinated by bringing death to others at high speeds. They ride to war upon the most streamlined and pared-down of all Eldar skycraft, the Reaver Jetbike. These sleek vehicles are highly customised and extremely variable in their configurations, with the frontal canopy, rear canards and keel blades all often shaped into different, but equally lethal, forms. It is unknown if these differing formations actually aid a bike's combat performance and maneuverability or are simply aesthetic choices of the individual Reaver. The standard primary armament for a Reaver Jetbike is a Splinter Rifle mounted on the hull, which can be upgraded to a Shredder, Blaster or Heat Lance. Some Dark Eldar, particularly the more successful Reavers, add Cluster Caltrops and Grav-Talon which are intended to destroy pursuers in the air or on the ground and slam their opponents into the walls of a toroid arena or the surface of a planet. A Reaver Jetbike is equipped with Turbo Boosters that are always engaged by the rider before he attempts to use his craft's Bladevanes to slash apart opponents on the ground. Sources *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), p. 45 *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (5th Edition), pp. 29, 91 *''Codex: Dark Eldar'' (3rd Edition) *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'', pp. 10, 15, 148, 192, 243, 254, 282, 321 *''Rouge Trader Vehicle Manual'' (1st Edition), p. 21 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), p. 45 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (4th Edition), p. 54 *''White Dwarf'' 96 (US), "Chapter Approved: Imperial Jetbikes," by Rick Priestley, pp. 51-56 Gallery Jaghatai Khan_Jetbike.jpg|Primarch Jaghatai Khan leading his White Scars upon his Jetbike against the vile Orks during the Great Crusade Ancient Imperial Jetbike.jpg|An Imperial Remembrancer's ancient illustration of an Imperial Jetbike during the Great Crusade Sorrak Bike Squad.jpg|Death Guard Jebike Squadron during the Battle of Istvaan III Letharton Jet Bike Squad.jpg|Emperor's Children Jetbike Squadron Raelichus Jet Bike Squad3.jpg|Traitor Emperor's Children Legionaires patrol for Loyalists during the Battle of [III Tisamenos Support Jet Bike Squad.jpg|Emperor's Children Support Jetbike Squadron during the Great Crusade Grast Jetbike Squad.jpg|World Eaters Astartes on an ancient Jetbike variant during the Horus Heresy Custodes Trajanar Bike Squad.jpg|A Legio Custodes Jetbike Support Squadron on patrol during the Horus Heresy Custodes Auetio Bike Squad.jpg|An Legio Custodes Jetbike Squadron patrolling the Imperial Webway Custode Jetbike Troopers.jpg|An Legio Custodes Praetorian Jetbike Squadron during the Great Crusade Grand Master Sammael_Jetbike.jpg|Grand Master Sammael of the Dark Angels Chapter's elite Ravenwing Company riding a venerable Jetbike Shining Spear Aspect Warriors3.jpg|Eldar Shining Spears Aspect Warriors riding jetbikes Reaver-squad-snares.jpg|Dark Eldar Reavers riding jetbikes Category:J Category:Dark Eldar Technology Category:Dark Eldar Vehicles Category:Eldar Technology Category:Eldar Vehicles Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles